<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Office by blackdoggo_61</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538957">Office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdoggo_61/pseuds/blackdoggo_61'>blackdoggo_61</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdoggo_61/pseuds/blackdoggo_61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are we really doing it here? can you at least, close the curtain at your back someone might see us.” kyungsoo says while pointing at the large glass window .</p><p>“Oh? then let them enjoy the show.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kyungsoo what the hell."</p><p>Kyungsoo heard someone mention his name he looked up and Kyungsoo notices that Baekhyun approaching him, he frowns. looking at him walking close to him while holding the food tray with him.</p><p>and once he seated.</p><p>“Baekhyun, what are you 'what <br/>the hell-ing' for?.”he asked Completely baffled, before he beguns to eat his meal.</p><p>“How's your ass...”</p><p>Kyungsoo choked, and Baekhyun smirked and handed him a glass of water. “Seriously, Baekhyun, what the hell are you talking about?.” he feels his cheeks becoming red .</p><p>“I know that we've only been friends for about 6 months? and i still don't know anything about you other than your birthday and name, but I cared about you, does your boyfriend have wrecked you again?.” Baekhyun expressed himself. oh no.<br/><br/>“I don’t have a boyfriend and i'm fine.” Baekhyun looks at him with suspicion.</p><p>“You know, that also happened to me when sehun and I did.” This time, kyungsoo just stare as him, he has no idea what baekhyun is talking about.</p><p>“What are you talking about? Get to the point.” Kyungsoo expressed his frustration by saying, he can't even eat properly right now.</p><p>“Well, when you came here, I just noticed the way you walk.” baekhyun says. <em>‘and so? what's wrong with it?’</em> kyungsoo wondered at first. <em>‘I'm just walking,’</em> and suddenly it struck him like a ton of bricks. when he realized.</p><p>“O..oh, don't worry about it; it's just me being stupid; I forgot to bring my eyeglasses with me; I fell on the stairwell this morning.” He takes a big gulp. What a dreadful liar. and he remembers how many rounds they went through last night, and his bottom is in excruciating pain.</p><p>“Oh...please accept my apologies if I've mistaken..” he says . Kyungsoo isn't sure if he's still making fun of him or not and baekhyun start eating .</p><p>Kyungsoo scrunches his nose as the way baekhyun eats his food. he eats loudly. “What are you, a pig, did you not eat this morning's baek? You have to stop this loud chewing habit of yours.” He said, irritated by the noise.</p><p>“No, I didn't...oh I eat but it’s not food.” Baekhyun said and winks at him. kyungsoo feel like he wants to vomit.</p><p>“Fuck you baekhyun..”</p><p>"I know you're cute and have a round ass but sorry i only fuck with sehun." Baekhyun responded to Kyungsoo, who was about to hit him in the arm when he was interrupted when someone yell his name.</p><p>“Kyungsoo! Mr.Park wants to see you<br/>again, as usual. Did you do something wrong this time? he seems annoyed or something? and you know what? he really comes to my office just to asked  where are you.” jongdae took a seat beside Baekhyun infront of him, breathing heavily. he appears to have run all the way here.</p><p>“Does Mr. Park realize it's lunch<br/>time?.” Baekhyun says it while<br/>rolling his eyes. because it always happened everytime they have lunch their boss suddenly will call kyungsoo.</p><p>“One more thing our boss is something, you know, I only see him smile once a year, what the hell is that?.” baekhyun muttered. “And he calls his cute secretary here, Kyungsoo, like shit soo, I think you should just stay in his office all day.” jongdae replied.</p><p>“Shut up, you two; I'm leaving now, before he might burn his office down because I'm late again..” Kyungsoo says as he gathers his belongings and departs from the two.</p><p>“Have fun on hell.” He heard baekhyun shout that makes him laughs.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>_____________<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
</div><p>Kyungsoo walked into his boss's office and found him sitting in his swivel chair, his legs leaning on the table.</p><p>“Mr. Park, good morning. I've heard you're looking for me.” Kyungsoo said softly, his head slightly bowed.</p><p>“Park Kyungsoo really?.” Park Chanyeol, his husband, gave him a chuckle. Kyungsoo said to himself, ‘<em>What a lovely sight.’ </em>and he walks closer to him.</p><p>“Come here, baby, I've been missing you terribly.” Chanyeol said while sitting up and had his arm open to hug his husband. kyungsoo reciprocates and settling into his lap.</p><p>“Fuck you, baekhyun notice how I uncomfortably walked when I come here you piece of shit my ass hurts, I told you we only do it once, not five, and also we shouldn't do it on Mondays.” kyungsoo said as he nuzzled into his neck. chanyeol burst out laughing. <em>god his baritone voice.</em></p><p>“you're so adorable soo, don't worry, that's the last.” kyungsoo pulled his face away from his neck as chanyeol spoke. “I'm not," he says. and chanyeol cupped Kyungsoo's face in his hands.</p><p>“You are, my baby angry bird.” chanyeol says and kisses him all over his face, leaving Kyungsoo's face  expressionless. “Do i resemble angry bird to you now? really? angry bird?.”</p><p>"Yes...No...but i....mean look at you so small and tiny your eyebrow—</p><p>“Insult my height again Park Fucking Chanyeol and you're dead.”</p><p>“Woah, you're feisty, huh?” and Kyungsoo slaps him across the chest, and his dramatic husband acting as if he's in so much pain.</p><p>“How did I end up falling for you, you idiotic giant?.” He leaned his head against Chanyeol's chest.</p><p><br/>“Probably because I'm good looking, tall, smart, and just completely smitten with you and also—</p><p>“Oh right, oh right stop it now.”<br/>he said, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Chanyeol, i miss seoyeon.” kyungsoo murmured. it’s been 4 days since the last they saw her they had to bring seoyeon on his mother so they could focus the big project they currently working in the company.</p><p>"Don't worry, our baby will arrive tonight; I know how much you miss her we’ve been busy...these days..” chanyeol said and kissed kyungsoo on the head</p><p>“I can't believe he will turn 9 tomorrow.”</p><p>"Yes and i think we should followed her now i mean she's grown–</p><p>Chanyeol had not yet finished what he was going to say. when kyungsoo screamed his full name against his chest .</p><p>“Right, I’m sorry i know you still traumatize on what happened when you gave birth to her.” kyungsoo lowered down his head.</p><p>“let’s not talk about it...anyway have you eaten?...” Looking at Chanyeol, he can obviously see that he hasn't, he does that all the time, skipping meals. He drew his arms to his chest and folded them.</p><p>“Chanyeol, what did I say about this habit of yours?.” Chanyeol look at him with his expression like a kicked puppy.</p><p>“Chanyeol, don't give that look. We've talked about this.” kyungsoo said sounding disappointment.</p><p>“I apologize soo, I swear this is the last, I just did something necessary a while ago, but this is the last, I swear, love you.” chanyeol hugged him pressing his head on kyungsoo’s chest. he feels his heart beat getting fast.</p><p>“Make sure then, chanyeol, and now what do you want to eat?” kyungsoo questioned, and chanyeol broke the hug and he responded him with a smirk that made kyungsoo's heart beat faster.</p><p>“Well, I'm thinking about something else to eat.” While slowly rubbing his lover's thigh. Chanyeol said, gazing straight into Kyungsoo's eyes. He can see his adam's apples are bobbing .</p><p>“W-what is it then?” kyungsoo said nervously. Before chanyeol could respond he stared at Kyungsoo's angelic face before turning to his heart-shaped lips and says.</p><p>“You.”</p><p>Chanyeol's lips suddenly brushed against his in a passionate kiss, and kyungsoo grabbed chanyeol's hair to deepened the kiss. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, and the heat spread through their bodies as chanyeol's hands started to unbotton kyungsoo's blouse after chanyeol released his mouth for a moment, and he started to suck kyungsoo’s neck giving him a rather large hickey he licked the spot again once he was done.</p><p>Kyungsoo feels so amazing looking down on chanyeol, he had indeed really great at this. <em>oh my god. </em>chanyeol begun sucking his nipple circling his tongue around it “ah..yeol.” he muttered it’s just feels so great .</p><p>Chanyeol grabbed and pinned him against the table, all the while keeping eye contact with him as he unbuckled his pants and undid his underwear. Kyungsoo is absolutely stunning looking like this for him only.</p><p>“Wait yeol.” kyungsoo speaks, causing him to stop.</p><p>“What is it babe?.” chanyeol replied with a frown.</p><p>“Are we really doing it here? can you at least, close the curtain at your back someone might see us.” kyungsoo says while pointing at the large glass window where the curtain hang on side by side of the window kyungsoo can see the other building just as the same level as them and it’s really possible to saw them like this .</p><p>“Oh? then let them enjoy the show.” chanyeol says kyungsoo was about to protest when chanyeol kissed him again .</p><p>“I will fuck you here and then kyungsoo.” chanyeol lifted his legs spreading them and lubricated his finger and inserted it into Kyungsoo's hole, feeling the tightness.</p><p>“How can you be this tight again when we just did it a while ago. ” He began moving his finger into and out of kyungsoo’s hole.</p><p>“Yeol...oh..god..”</p><p>He adds two more fingers and begins to finger him faster. When he sensed Kyungsoo was about to come, he stopped and he heard Kyungsoo curse through his breath. “Put it inside me please.” kyungsoo said chanyeol's cock is achingly hard and twitching, so he reached down to stroke his length. lining his cock on Kyungsoo's entrance and slowly pushed his dick all the way down</p><p>“Oh fuck chanyeol.”</p><p>“Damn, you're so tight, ginna destroy you.” Chanyeol began thrusting in and out of him at a faster pace. When he notice Kyungsoo is about to come, he thrust in a slow pace.</p><p>“Yeol what the hell!...please i’ve been good to you.” sounding so desperate tears falling down agaisnt his cheeks.</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you hard? baby?.”</p><p>“Yes, c-chan.”</p><p>Chanyeol smirked “Beg for it babe.”</p><p>“Please daddy fuck me harder make me cum p-please.” Kyungsoo almost yelled, and without warning, chanyeol began thrusting faster in and out, while kyungsoo wrapped his legs around chanyeol waist, pushing himself onto him further each time chanyeol thrust.</p><p>Chanyeol lowered his head and began passionately kissing him as they moaned into each other's mouths. Kyungsoo broke the kiss with his head thrown back. “Chanyeol m’close fuck please...”</p><p>“Want to cum soo?.”</p><p>“Yes,y-yeol,  P-please give it to me.” chanyeol reached down to Kyungsoo's erect cock and began vigorously pumping it.</p><p>“Fuck it’s so good...daddy more please i’ve good to you.” chanyeol hissed at kyungsoo calling him daddy that makes him more hard .</p><p>Kyungsoo groans as the slapping of skin hitting skin fills his ears. he was amazed on how fast Chanyeol keeps going, even tho it's fucking painful.</p><p>“Gonna cum soo, come with me baby.”</p><p>“Yes, fuck yes.” he feels kyungsoo<br/>hole tightening in on him, and with a <br/>harder thrust, they finally reach their climax chanyeol cum so much he can see it dripping down into kyungsoo hole.</p><p>but that doesn’t stop chanyeol and continue pounded on his husband ass until they hit their second climax .</p><p>Chanyeol assisted Kyungsoo in <br/>cleaning up his hole, wiping it up to his<br/>stomach, while Kyungsoo could only <br/>stared at the ceiling, too tired to move. Then he came to a realization.</p><p>“Did you use condom,Chanyeol?” Looking at him, as kyungsoo asked.<br/>and chanyeol looked back at him with wide eyes after he finished wiping him.</p><p>“No, I didn’t.”</p><p>“Great, we will have to welcome another park in the house.” kyungsoo said rolling his eyes then laugh.</p><p>“Nah two is not enough for me we will make more like twelve babies..” Chanyeol said grinning and kyungsoo slapped him in the arm.</p><p>“What do you think of me a factory who produce a lot of  babies?..” And that chanyeol’s laughs loudly .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello? lol im suck at writing smut but at least i tried tho ಥ‿ಥ thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>